


Forgiveness

by Nitroglycerin



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik Being Cocky, Erik has Feelings, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroglycerin/pseuds/Nitroglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that beach Charles found out he is pregnant and at the same time he miscarried. He wants Erik to suffer at least in his mind too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive me my English. This is my first work in English and I am not native speaker. It is quite stupid from me to start writing stories in English, but I couldn't help myself. Most fanfiction in Czech is ...bad, better in English.

„No, Erik, please, don’t do this!“ screamed Charles, like Erik was able to hear him. He saw through Shaw’s eyes the coin moving. He started losing his hopes for goodness in Erik in which he believed. Why did he feel so betrayled? Just before few weeks Erik whispered in his ears soft words of love they made. He thought Erik changed his mind, but he still was after revenge.

He barely heard Erik counting, it was all overwhelmed by the pain. The telepath could only scream. All functions of his body was muted, he was beated by that pain. He didn’t just feel the coin moving through his head, he felt Shaw’s mind passing out, dying inside his own mind.

Suddenly, the pain moved itself to his abdomen, it was like taking a kick to his belly. He bent his hand from temple to unexpected source of pain. He thought that someone is ripping his guts out. And then the pain was gone. The telepath was confused, but there was no time for thoughts what it was. He needed to get himself to Erik.

Charles saw Shaw’s dead body falling on the ground, he could still feel Shaw’s pain, the slow tortured death Erik made for him. He didn’t even listen to speech Erik said. His mind was in some blackness, that he suppresed when the missiles turned to ships.

„No, Erik, be the better man!“ Nothing he said, didn’t help. So he knocked Erik down, he had to. He saw Erik saying something but he didn’t understand. He got shot by his elbow and then his fist. It was the moment, when the pain in abdomen came back and he started to scream. It was literally like a knife in his belly cutting its way out.

 _Oh my god, I’m pregnant_ – everything suddenly snapped to its place. Secondary mutation. Fear overwhelmed him. The child felt the pain with him and Shaw, it got so many wounds by Erik. Charles cursed himself in his mind, he dangered life of his child. How could he be so inattentive?

 _Slowly, slowly –_ he whispered in his mind when he tried to stand on his own feet.

And then the bullet tore his skin, flesh and nerves. He felt again on the ground with loud cry. It was the moment, when he realized he just miscarried. The bullet didn’t take just his legs, which he stopped feeling, it took also life of his child. His body was one big wound, shot in his spine, almost none legs and unbareable pain in his belly.

Later, after few minutes, he saw Erik disappearing with his sister in a cloud of red smoke. Before he knocked in the darkness of unconsciousness he told Hank with his telepathy everything.

 

 

After 10 years

He was staring at Erik with hateful gaze. This man took away everything what meant something to him. His child, his sister, his heart and his legs and his pride. He was total wreck and he didn’t mind. He didn’t care.

They were on that plane heading to find Raven. Charles wanted Erik to feel all pain he caused to him. He never dared to tell someone, except Hank, that he was pregnant, he was carrying for a while Erik’s and his child.

„Are you still pissed on me after ten years?“ asked Erik and Charles had to calm himself down to not again punch Erik. Was he seriously asking his this thing?

Charles sighed, he wanted Erik to suffer, to bare the truth with him. „Have you known all telepaths have secondary mutation? It’s like nature wanted to make them even more powerful than with theirs telepathy,“ said in pretended calm voice Charles and look at him.

Erik’s expression was confused. „Well, Emma Frost has her diamond form and telepathy. Are you telling me you can change yourself into gold or something?“ Charles frowned. Sure, in gold, that would suit to Magneto.

„No, I am able to give a birth.“ There was suddenly silence.

„W-what? Are you telling me you can get really pregnant? You must be kidding,“ said Erik, but it looks like he is considering it. Then his face turned to stone. He believed him. There was awkward moment. „Were…were you pregnant with me?“ Asked Erik quietly, like he was worried, if it was speak loudly, it would become reality. Charles slowly nodded. „Then…where is the child Charles?“

Charles bitterly laughed. „Are you seriously asking me this? I was pregnant on that beach, what I felt, felt the baby too. You let me feel Shaw’s pain when he was dying. You beated the hell out of me and then you put a bullet in my spine.“

Erik paled. He opened his mouth just to close it again.

„You killed your own child, Erik. Hank had to pull the dead fetus out of my belly, otherwise I would die,“ whispered Charles with wetness on his cheeks. Even after so many years it still hurts. Charles just stood up and left Erik to his own thoughts. To his greatest punishment.

 

After few years

„Charles, stay with me!“ shouted Erik on Charles, he was holding his hand while Charles was giving birth to their son. They both decided he will be named David. Charles’ pregnancy was hazardous due to the previous miscarriage.

But when they found out, Charles didn’t want to také abortion, he couldn’t lose his other child. Erik was mad at him. What if Charles would die?

After few torturingly long hours they made it. Both, Charles and David. During that time Erik remembered, how he knelt in front of him and begged him to take him back. He still wanted to show humans their place, but not without Charles. From beginning Charles was afraid of his touch and nothing more happened than few chaste kisses. It was hard to get over it, Charles had to supressed his fear and pride and Erik his revenge for humans.

But the sight of Charles with their son in his arms worth it.


End file.
